Cameos and References
A list of cameos and references that have been seen in and outside of the Urusei Yatsura franchise. Add more if you can find any. It has to be real and not fake. Cameos in Rumiko Takahashi's major manga series Numerous cameos of Urusei Yatsura were featured in anime adaptations of Rumiko Takahashi's major manga series, this is a list of cameos as seen in anime adaptations of the major works of Rumiko Takahashi: Maison Ikkoku 6B34D2A3-B164-49AB-BFB0-2ECF075095F8.png|From Episodes 1 to 26 Lum Poster in Godai's Room.png|In Episode 3 Kyoko, Lum & Ran.png|In Episode 15 UY Pages in Book Kyoko reads.png|In Episode 31 Kyoko & Kotatsu-Neko.png|In Episode 35 UY Toys in Maison Ikkoku.png|In Episode 39 Godai with Kotatsu-Neko mask.jpg|In Episode 86 UY movie in Maison Ikkoku.jpg|In Episode 94 *Onsen-Mark can be seen at the beginning of Episode 1. *Lum and Ataru can be seen in one of the dropped magazines in Episode 1. *TOMOBE KECHO ATARU (which is a reference to Tomobiki Cho (Tomobiki Town (友引町)) can be seen at the beginning of Episode 3. *Yotsuya says he's going to watch a video of Urusei Yatsura in Episode 96. *In Maison Ikkoku Kanketsu-Hen: **Ibuki Yagami imitates Lum. **McEnroe and Salad's puppies are introduced named Sugar, Ginger & Pepper like the Three Girls Gang. Ranma 1/2 Lum Shirt in Ranma.png|In the Episode "Enter Mousse! The Fist of the White Swan" Ataru in Ranma 1-2.png|In the Episode "Danger at the Tendo Dojo!" *In the episode "Transform! Akane the Super-Duper Girl" of Ranma ½, several characters of Urusei Yatsura, can be seen in the high-speed crowd scene when Akane starts chopping up the chains Ranma is trying to bind her with in. Inuyasha Cherry's Statue in Inuyasha.png|In Inuyasha: the Castle through the looking Class Kyōkai no Rinne Lum Doll in Rinne.png|Lum Doll in Episode 4 of Kyōkai no Rinne Neko Bill Rinne.png|Kotatsu-Neko in ¥1000 Bills in Kyōkai no Rinne Rei Bill Rinne.png|Rei in ¥5000 Bills in Kyōkai no Rinne Cosplayers in Rinne.jpg|In Episode 9 of Kyōkai no Rinne *On top of being voiced by Fumi Hirano, who provided the voice of Lum, Sakura's Mother's color scheme may be a strong reference to Lum, and she is physically similar to Fumi Hirano. *Three previews of a next episode have characters speaking in reference to Urusei Yatsura: **The preview for Episode 35 at the end of Episode 34. **The preview for Episode 67 at the end of Episode 66. **The preview for Episode 70 at the end of Episode 69. Cameos in Other Media Cameos in Urusei Yatsura Maison Ikkoku This is a list of cameos of Maison Ikkoku as seen in the anime adaptation of Urusei Yatsura: Maison Ikkoku Book Thrown in UY.png|In Episode 31 845FAB03-B2D4-4016-A393-8E9F29135825.png|In Episode 44 Mr. Otonashi & Ikuko in UY.png|In Episode 46 Kyoko's Apron in UY.jpg|In Episode 57 Akemi & Yotsuya in UY.png|In Episode 65 Kyoko Akemi Ichinose & Kozue in UY.png|In Episode 81 Akemi & Ichinose in UY.jpg|In Episode 157 Kyoko in UY.png|In Episode 194 Sakura and Tsubame of UY like Kyoko & Godai.png|In OVA 3 Rumic World Maris the Chojo 46.png|Maris the Chojo in Episode 46 War Council 46.png|War Council in Episode 46 Wasted Minds (Dust Spot) 46.png|Wasted Minds (Dust Spot) in Episode 46 Laughing Target 66.png|Laughing Target in Episode 66 Category:Lists